


【翻译】The Lion at Starfall/星落之处雄狮起

by LittleEvil, WincestJ2CN



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bottom Jensen, M/M, Top Jared, 国王Jared, 强强, 骑士Jensen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 22:05:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7775416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleEvil/pseuds/LittleEvil, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WincestJ2CN/pseuds/WincestJ2CN
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen，虽然他只是第七个儿子，继承瑞丁（Redding）王位的可能微乎其微，但他的盛名已经蔓延到了邻边国家。在沙场上，他的名号令人闻风丧胆。旁人说，他是不可战胜的，他的战马疾驰时所发出鸣鼓般的马蹄声甚至可以让久经战场的战士畏惧。23岁时，他被冠予了舞者（Dancer）的称号。八大称号的其中之一只会授予实力最强的人，并且他的内心本质必须得被大马士革山脉的圣殿骑士们所认可。Jared为Jensen的传说和美貌深深折服，在多年前曾希望向他求婚，然而他的提议被无情拒绝，瑞丁用行动表示了他们并不需要它。令人啼笑皆非的是，瑞丁自大的以为一支半路出家的军队可以夺走Jared的所有财富，毫无疑问他们失败了。不仅如此，Jared还得到了在瑞丁他所想要的珍宝。</p>
            </blockquote>





	【翻译】The Lion at Starfall/星落之处雄狮起

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Lion at Starfall](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2855675) by [dragonspell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonspell/pseuds/dragonspell). 



> *作者开放授权  
> *这是我几个月前翻的，当时作者没有回复我，结果几个月后发现这个作者原来开放授权，于是，把译文扔上来了！
> 
> *更多及时文章欢迎点击关注微博：@WincestSD-JPJA @AllAboutDean

**

瑞丁（Redding）联盟是个傲慢的民族，他们的战士总是坚持到最后一刻，但要想赢得这场战争，他们没有胜算。光靠着他们吹嘘的技巧和可怕的声誉，他们根本无法和米雷奇（Milecki）所拥有的大量资源所竞争，即使是他们愚钝的国王，最终也看清了这一点。起初他认为市场的财富流动从某种程度上削弱了米雷奇的实力，然而Jared的军队证明了他的观点是有多么荒谬。

瑞丁最先发起的进攻，屠杀了驻守在萨摩峡谷（the Summer Valleys）的边境守卫，并提出了苛刻的谈和条件。正因为如此，为了和平，Jared只能通过艰难的谈判达成休战协定。他的人民想要复仇，Jared无法仅凭单纯的陈词滥调平息他们的怒火。他要求瑞丁向米雷奇进贡他们国家最好的东西作为赔偿：金银财宝、马匹和武器。对那些失去了亲人的家庭来说，这个结局根本无法安抚他们，但这是Jared所能给的全部。保持和平的状态对于两个国家来说是最大的财富。

两个星期之后，贡品堆满了米雷奇的王座室，大部分沉甸甸的箱子都是瑞丁派人送来的，伴随着瑞丁最轻柔的奏乐，箱子像小山一样被堆放一起。在战场上都不能赢得战争，那跟别说发动暗杀了。瑞丁许多人认为米雷奇挑选身形修长优美的士兵，并给他们配备装饰华丽、蚀刻着精致的花纹的盔甲，只是为了摆摆样子——瑞丁最后一点骄傲令他们拒绝屈从事实——但他们错了。Jared心里十分清楚他们的实力，正如他熟知他们的坐骑，安置在米雷奇马厩里的那些骏马，每匹可都是通体漆黑，步伐短而轻盈，与其说是走，倒不如说是在跳跃。相反，米雷奇这边，士兵没有跟着箱子一起到达：他们是跟着Jensen一起来的，瑞丁国王Alan的第七子，第三军队的指挥官，西风之舞者（Dancer of the West Winds），很快他就要成为米雷奇国王的皇后和七大领土的守护者。Jared虽然面无表情，但他的心怦怦直跳，犹如雷鸣。

Jensen，虽然他只是第七个儿子，继承瑞丁王位的可能微乎其微，但他的盛名已经蔓延到了邻边国家。在沙场上，他的名号令人闻风丧胆。旁人说，他是不可战胜的，他的战马疾驰时所发出鸣鼓般的马蹄声甚至可以让久经战场的战士畏惧。23岁时，他被冠予了舞者（Dancer）的称号。八大称号的其中之一只会授予实力最强的人，并且他的内心本质必须得被大马士革山脉的圣殿骑士们所认可。纵观历史，能被授予这样的荣誉的人，他是有史以来最年轻的一位。

Jared为Jensen的传说和美貌深深折服，在多年前曾希望向他求婚。这样一位优秀的王子辅佐在国王身边当之无愧，Jared非常乐意用任何事物把他交换过来，他的心腹们甚至都惊愕于他的疯狂。在他最初的方案中，他激动得险些交出一半的国库和全舰队的船只。幸运的是他的心腹们还依旧头脑清醒，Roger爵士赶在Jared签下自己名字以前将他起草的议和书撕成两半，并且破口大骂了他两声蠢蛋。然而不幸的是，Jared所吸取的教训就是在他有机会制定出求婚书之前不要让其他人看到他草拟的方案，不过在他第二次的尝试下，他成功地列出了更多合理的条件。

然而他的求婚书被无情退回，瑞丁用行动表示了他们并不需要它，信封上印着马儿的蜡封仍然完好无损。Jared先前便知道承诺再多的财富也无法打动Alan国王割舍他最喜欢的儿子。Alan总是把Jensen放在身边，而Jared只能不情不愿地接受拒绝。自此之后，他开始热衷于想象其他和他做了相同事情的贵族也被无情地拒绝。当然，他也相当自信地认定没人能开出与他匹配的条件这个令人自豪的事实。

令人感到讽刺的是，瑞丁自大地以为一支半路出家的军队可以夺走Jared的所有财富，毫无疑问他们失败了。为了将Jensen交换到手，Jared拱手让出萨摩峡谷，这是两国边境之间最倍受争议的土地，瑞丁已经垂涎它富饶肥沃的土壤许久。Jared想知道如果瑞丁人民得知他们的国王曾经拒绝了白白送上门的土地，宁愿选择浪费他们的生命来掠夺土地，他们会怎么样在背后议论国王。不过结局已定，Jared得到了瑞丁所有他想要的珍宝。

Jared站在那里看着最后一个箱子被士兵放下，欲要按照米雷奇的习俗要求来接受属于他的馈赠。他等在台阶上，用它来增加自己已经很引人注目的身高。期待在他的身体里跃动，他从前只在战场上有过这种感觉。Jared握紧拳头，为了阻止自己双手兴奋地颤抖，他知道不管发生了什么他都必须要表现得镇静和有条不紊。歌妓在他的周围交头接耳，讨论着她们所听到的传闻和阴谋。但Jared毫不介意，她们的谈话犹如昆虫在嗡嗡作响：令人讨厌又无关紧要。

瑞丁的士兵井然有序地站成一排，钢制盔甲隐隐泛着银光，注视着王座的目光深处藏着敬佩。他们等待着，像座冰山一样岿然不动。Jared决定让这一刻延续了下去，他不停地告诉自己，好事情总是降临在耐心等待的人身上。他的渴盼在他的身体里就像是被赋予了生命，正如现在，它们像藤蔓一样疯长缠绕包围了他，胁迫着要压倒他的意志：年复一年的等待终于到了尽头。王座室高大宏伟的大门再次被打开，整个房间顿时寂静下来，铠甲摩擦发出的铛铛声正渐渐逼近。与此同时，士兵整齐地向两旁散开，他们原先站着的那条路上一个身着戎装的男人缓缓走来。

Jared一瞬间屏住了自己的呼吸。

男人的盔甲呈玛瑙黑，错综复杂的花纹雕刻在光滑的表面上，如夜空一般流光溢彩，灯光如太阳般落在盔甲被打磨得光亮的金属表面，随着他稳健的步伐又宛如流动的星光。王子的短发干净利索，被修剪得紧贴头部，以免过长的头发会使他在战场上被敌人抓住弱点从而失去头盔。他的肩膀宽阔而强壮，身形与盔甲浑然一体，一位指挥官锋利尖锐的气质被完美地衬托出来。他的背后垂着一袭漆黑的披风，随着他的步伐微微摆动。一对有着精致蚀刻的银色环扣被固定在双肩合适的位置。“他一定是一位从天而降的战神。”Jared吞咽了一下，被男人裸露在外的脸深深吸引。他情不自禁地直直盯着这个男人面部流畅的线条，以及那张漂亮性感的嘴唇和闪耀着星光的榛绿色眼眸，这些都昭示着Jared来之不易的胜利。Jared觉得自己好像又回到了二十岁，一切都重新开始，他再次一见钟情了。

瑞丁的Jensen傲然地站在星落（Starfall）宫的大殿上，米雷奇缀满珠宝，拥有镀金曲线螺旋塔的首都在Jensen的光芒下都黯然失色。他望进了Jared眼里的那一刻，财宝与奢靡的一切都被随意地拂去，世界仿佛只剩下Jared和面前站着的这个男人，连时间也停滞不前。

轻抖手腕，Jensen顺利地松开了斗篷上的环扣，厚重的布料如星空倾泻而下的瀑布般坠落到地面上。手指缓缓移到了腰带的金属扣上，他的视线仍然牢牢钉在Jared身上。这犹然是向Jared的忍耐力宣告了挑战，欲望在他血液里歌唱，怂恿着Jared遵循它。

Jensen轻而易举地解开金属扣，佩剑随之骤然落下，却在降落到瓷砖地面前被他眼疾手快地抓握在手中，Jared在一刹那屏住了呼吸。而后Jensen屈膝，双手虔诚地向前递交出佩剑，将它轻轻地放在地上。当他再次站起来，Jared不得不提醒自己呼气，他知道接下来会发生什么。两位士兵踱步走向Jensen的两侧，迅速地解开Jensen身上固定盔甲的肩带。

这是瑞丁人的一种仪式，那意味着绝对的服从和完全的投降。曾经米雷奇和瑞丁并无过节，但如今Jensen只能放弃抵抗，将自己最脆弱的样子展示给那个男人看。Jensen太过骄傲：除了他的父亲，他从未屈服于其他领土的国王。Jared确信Jensen希望盔甲可以被留下，帮他抵挡Jared陌生的视线和整个宫廷的嗤笑。而Jared也抱有同样的期望，如果他们的角色颠倒了，他自己可能也没有足够的勇气举行仪式，他曾经心血来潮地记下了整个仪式的流程。不管怎么样，在他百般无聊的时候，他的思绪开始浮想联翩。盘踞在他脑海中的依旧是Jensen，一个古老分支中的高贵战士，会帮助他一起守卫他的王国——一想到这便令他充满力量。

抛光的黑色肩甲被士兵摘下放置到地上，宫廷中的窃窃私语的声音越来越大，但Jensen完全没有动摇他的冰冷，他的镇定自若令Jared移不开视线。其次是钢制护胸，士兵恭敬地它从Jensen身上卸下，里面的链甲也随之暴露出来。然后是护手和护胫，士兵们崇敬地将Jensen身上的盔甲一件件剥离，直到Jensen全身上下只剩链甲以及链甲下的柔软衣物。最后连链甲也被脱下，重量持续离开Jensen的身体。恰恰相反地，Jensen站得更笔直挺立了——即使他被解除了武装，手无寸铁，他依旧比Jared一半的子民更强大。

士兵退下了，记忆滑过Jared的脑海，他搜寻着仪式的誓词，在他能说出它们之前，他意识到Jensen还没有完成仪式。伴随着一个干脆利落的动作，Jensen掀起上衣的下摆，将它从头上扯下扔到地上。Jared能做的仅仅是目视前方，盯着对方的衬衣紧随其后地被甩到地上。Jensen踢掉了靴子，脱下了衬裤，之后是贴身内衣，剥离了身上所有的衣服，他完全暴露在Jared面前，却丝毫未露出脆弱之色，Jensen依旧用眼神向Jared挑衅。

房间里充满了喘息声，女士们都在掩着嘴偷笑，Jared告诫自己他的体内流着高贵的血，他的尊严提醒他必须保持冷静。Jensen俯身拿起他的佩剑，从鞘中抽出他的骑士剑单膝跪在Jared眼前，像供奉一般，双手捧上制作精良的武器。仅仅那时，他才低下了头。

Jared不知道他应该先看哪里，于是他让自己的视线追随着那把透着淡淡寒光的剑，它是由瑞丁上乘的精钢打制而成的。他的目光继续攀延，掠过Jensen强壮的手臂上所刻画出的肌肉线条，然后是他的腹部和腿，最后他的视线停留在他腿间的柔软，在整个展示中几乎被隐藏的部分。Jared强迫自己重新将注意力放回剑上，他终于走下了台阶，逐渐向Jensen靠近。

这把剑是Jared见过的剑中最好的一把，做工精致，刃如秋霜，在Jared真正接过剑的一刻，他意识到这把剑的重量从头至尾都保持着完美的平衡。“我会把它当成是我自己的剑。”他察觉到Jensen的肩膀在他说话的那一刻微微一颤，Jensen没有预料到他会知道仪式的誓词。当然，他为什么会知道？许多米雷奇人蔑视瑞丁的传统，他们觉得瑞丁人野蛮又思想落后。“我接受这份馈赠，并找到它的乐趣。”不止是乐趣，Jared想道。

Jensen随即起身，全身赤裸着在宫廷聚集起的群臣前骄傲地昂首。对Jensen私下的讥讽流散在空气里，Jared能从这些话语中捕捉到粗鄙和侮辱，于是一种古怪的保护欲侵袭了Jared。Jensen所拥有的荣誉远远超出了任何人，他无法容忍他们诋毁Jensen。Jensen，毕竟即将要成为他的了，除了他，他不允许任何人看着Jensen。他招手示意Roger过来，并将剑交给了他。而后他从地上捡起Jensen厚重的斗篷，在众目睽睽之下，盖在了Jensen肩上，将他包得严严实实的。Jensen是他的，而且只能是他一个人的，Jared在心里默默发誓。傲慢的王子可能被当成一个战争的祭品被送到他身边，但Jared会让他们的婚姻幸福。Jared压低了声线，用只有Jensen听得到的声音柔声道：“我会把这当作是我自己的。我接受这份馈赠，并找到它的乐趣。”

Jensen垂下眼帘吞咽了一下，他现在是Jared的了。

**

Jared倚靠在环绕着整个训练场的露台边，阳光下的木质围栏结实可靠，正朝他的掌心源源不断地传递着暖意。他低头俯视着聚集的人群，知道他的存在的只有他的私人护卫和几个上尉，大部分的人都未发现他们的国王在这里。这样的情况非同寻常，着实令人困惑不已，但Jared觉得情有可原。米雷奇可没有多少人能有幸见到舞者，更别说观赏一个舞者献技了，Jared也是生平第一次亲眼观看舞者的演出，而那样壮观的场景让人难以移开视线。

Jensen旋转着身姿，步伐如行云似流水，进攻和回避一气呵成，他的脚看起来丝毫没有沾上一点泥地上的污垢，仿佛只是在随着空气流动而舞动。他手里拿着的是一把练习用的木剑，和金属武器比起来没那么真实，但他挥动着手中的木剑时，就好像他还在挥舞着上缴给Jared的那把锻造完美的武器。挥剑的手驾轻熟路地完成了一套精准规范的动作，其架势看上去和潜伏在平原上的狮子一样致命。

一些年轻自负的新兵，有胆量站在距离Jensen很近的地方，他们的手指难耐地按在他们腰间的剑柄上，毫无疑问他们对测试自己的能力跃跃欲试，他们想看看自己在与一位登峰造极的对手交手中，会表现得多出色。即使仅仅是在对决中坚持几分钟，也足够令他们之后赢得城镇酒馆里不可胜数的烈酒和喝彩。然而Jared命令他们回来，他唯一可以确信的是Jensen是他来之不易的珍宝，即使付出了受伤的代价，也没有人可以靠近他。

Jared想知道他们是不是都觉得自己会缺胳膊少腿——这是唯一可能的结果，毕竟是要面对Jensen这样的草原猛兽。

一层薄薄的汗浮在Jensen的皮肤上，隐隐泛着的水光让他在阳光下熠熠生辉。Jared批准了Jensen提早使用为他准备的藏衣室，反正那里面的衣服也都是特地为Jensen准备的，均为战士风格的款式，而且全都已经尽可能地切近他的尺码缝制。Jensen则从中选择了许多米雷奇士兵练习剑术时所青睐的无袖皮甲。它的贴身使得它比织布汗衫更能起到保护作用，还能够预防练习时可能会造成的擦伤，同时它的设计比重型盔甲要轻便得多，考虑到的运动范围也更为广泛。

自从Jensen在王座室赤身裸体地站在Jared面前之后，这是Jared第一次见到他。Jared没有失望：Jensen就如他印象中的那样摄人心魄。他给了王子足够的时间和空间适应新环境，默许了Jensen的要求，没有邀请他一起共进晚餐。并且只要他高兴，他可以在自己的房间里想待多久就待多久。Jared曾致信给Evelyn，感谢并欢迎Jensen来到星落，尽管Jensen依旧对此避而不谈、不发表任何看法，可Evelyn至少拆开并公布了信件。他们的关系可能没有一个良好的开端，但他们仍然有时间，距离婚礼仍然还有几个月。

Jensen真正鼓起勇气走出房间的时候，从仆人们的窃窃私语中他判断出他来到城堡已经有两天了。第四天的时候，Jensen找到了训练场。而在前三天里，Jensen做得更多的是观察。Peter长官，阿姆斯的上尉，给Jared传达了消息，他的新娘来到了训练场，于是Jared立刻撇下了Harrel和Wresting，文书工作和统计工作总是可以先搁置在一边——观看瑞丁王子Jensen，西风之舞者的演习，是个千载难逢的机会，Jared已经等了很多年了。Jensen就如传闻声称的那样美丽，Jared知道关于Jensen战斗实力的说法将被证实为完全属实。

Jared的欲望兴奋得像个未经人事的年轻侍从，急躁又无礼地摇晃着身体。他向着一侧扭动着臀部，缓解着内裤的紧绷感，他承认可能他比自己想象的还要更像个精力旺盛的青少年。手持着剑时，Jensen就是一个被实体化的神，一个Jared想触碰并占为己有的艺术品。

Jensen专注于他的观察上，对周围混乱的一切不予理会，他极有可能是不想。住到星落宫殿是个巨大的变化，Jared明白，让Jensen的自尊忍受这个变化更是难上加难，虽然这是一个必经的过程。Jensen在宫殿里的活动受到了严重的监视，Jared知道如果换做是他，他也不会选择在城堡里徘徊。他给了Jensen星落最好的房间，符合他的身份，Jared希望Jensen至少能因为房间而开心点。Jared给自己做了一个心理建设，打算之后再询问下Jensen，也许今晚Jensen会好心地和他一起共进晚餐。Jared一心盼望Jensen最后可以脱离他与世隔绝的隐居生活。

也许他就能够与他魂牵梦萦的爱慕之人说上话，Jensen说不定还会对他展露笑容，Jared不禁欣喜地想到。于是他幼稚的幻想如脱缰之马般放肆地在他的思绪里驰骋，和Jensen说话的念头一闪而过，不断涌现出的邪恶想法接踵而来，他想对Jensen为所欲为。一个在战斗中卓越得令人难以置信的人，想必在床上也有可取之处。在心里藏了一点小主意，Jared决定日后要逐步实践。

Jensen不停地变换姿势，他完美的身姿和流畅的动作令Jared迷失在那优雅轻盈的滑步里，Jared愿意一整天都沉醉在其中。不过，他想要的远不止如此，将国王沉重的长袍扔给站在他身后的骑士，骑士疑惑地皱眉，“陛下？”然而Jared只是挥手让他退下。

当Jared缓缓踏入训练场时，喧嚣的议论声顷刻间在人群中荡开。为了公平起见，他没有以一个统治者的身份入场，摘下了披风和王冠，只剩下皮革外套包裹着他的身体，摇了摇手臂轻易地穿过人群，他走到了摆着训练用剑的架子前。士兵们在他走过时逐渐退开，向他屈膝致敬。隔着环形训练场，Peter紧锁着眉头无声地问他是不是疯了，可Jared也向他摆了摆手。虽然在正常情况下，和一个舞者同台交手可能无异于自杀，但Jared会活下来的：因为Jensen已经献出了自己，所以他不会伤害Jared，Jared对此信以为真。他现在唯一的愿望就是他会比一个新兵坚持得更久。

当Jared挑选完武器步入训练场中心时，周围的人声变得愈发嘈杂响亮。他的嘴角上翘，勾勒出一抹笑，他能从那些声音中捕捉到不可置信与期待。一时间，人们的低语变成了高昂的吼声。相反地，Jensen在人们的喧哗中安静了下来，陷入了沉思，他警惕地盯着Jared接近他，闪着寒芒的眼神不禁再次让Jared想到为了捕猎而潜行的狮子。

Jared停在了Jensen面前，花了一会儿时间再度赞赏Jensen的美貌，昂起的下颚被刻画出硬朗的线条，气势咄咄逼人，克制的姿态中仍隐现破坏力。Jared举剑，“我可以试试和你打一场吗？”他在Jensen蹙眉时扩大了笑容。

Jensen思索了他的请求片刻，作为回答，他也举起了剑，“如你所愿。”这是Jared第一次听见他的声音，和他身体的其他部分一样令Jared愉悦又陶醉。

他们在对方周围盘旋，Jared只专注于眼前的这个男人，于是喧嚷的人声刹那间消失在虚无中。兴奋与激动在他的内心高高筑起，Jared纵容了微笑爬上他的嘴角。他寻找一位值得挑战的人已经有一阵子了，自从他被加冕于国王，Roger开始拒绝陪他训练与较量。这有违一名王国护卫队的领袖对剑起誓要守卫国王的初心。

Jensen是一只笼中狮，在训练台的边缘来回踱步。他的步伐丝毫没有动摇，Jared用了一点时间暗自钦佩他，然后他意识到Jensen不仅不攻击，他之后也不会先展开攻击，Jensen正在等他先行进攻。Jared轻笑他短暂的疏忽，随即耸了耸肩。这个动作导致Jensen停顿了一下，他无疑是在困惑Jared因为什么而发笑。Jared颔首后便直冲上去，使出全力的猛击足够传递进攻信号，也配得上一个开局。

果不其然，Jensen毫不费力地躲开了，他只是微微后倾了身子，便避开了挥向他的剑身。接着他闪到了一边，在原地等待着Jared再次举剑，不再采取行动。Jared朝他一笑，Jensen被阳光照耀着，美丽又耀眼，像一位天神屈尊行走于陆地上。Jared想弄脏他，只要一点点就好。Jared再次朝他挥剑，这一回更动作更敏捷了，在第一次攻击失败后，Jared又霍地转身反手一击。

Jensen垂下头回避了迅速的第一剑，并顺势来到Jared的右边，用剑挡下了第二次攻击。当Jared再次迎上了Jensen的目光，他眼底勉强的敬意令Jared血液沸腾。于是Jared步步逼近，举剑向前刺，迫使Jensen再次闪身躲开，然而那动作轻盈得如同在跳舞，完全没有措手不及之势，Jensen能被授予舞者的头衔根本不足为奇。

在他还年幼，长兄依然在世的时候，Jared有想过去游览大马士革。他那时好奇自己是不是可以从那里洞悉一切，就比如在一个Jared不知道的时间与地点里，会有一个连转身和舞步都具有致命杀伤力的人能够代替Jared征战沙场守卫米雷奇。

甚至Jared可能同时会爱上这个人，而眼前身袭黑衣的人便是他曾经想象的人。

剑锋在空中划出一道弧，随即一招突刺，他将Jensen逼到了训练台的另一侧。Jensen仍没有进攻，他宁愿躲避攻击，然后撤离Jared的视野。Jared发誓若没有意外发生，他定会逼迫Jensen到不得不拿起剑。汗水开始从他的脸颊上滚落，但Jared却不敢花几秒钟的时间去抹去它。不论Jensen有没有进攻，Jared都感觉到自己明显放松了警惕，这不是个好兆头，他会渐渐忽略Jensen的内在是一位桀骜不驯的捕食者这个事实。

汗水刺痛了Jared的眼睛，令他忍不住眨眼。就是这样一眨眼的功夫，Jensen终于趁势逼进。Jared发现自己立刻处在了防守的状态，他不得不用剑阻挡着攻击，一面步步退让。木剑一次又一次地朝Jared袭来，剑相互碰撞的回声如雷贯耳，强大的余力通过剑身振荡过他的手臂，Jared向后踉跄，举剑的手不禁微微有些发麻。Jared没有Jensen那样看似深不可测的敏捷性，只能更多地依靠蛮力稳住身体。Jensen抓住了他所有弱点，带着轻盈又有节奏感的步伐掠过Jared的身侧，给Jared一种Jensen几乎无处不在的错觉。比起战士，Jared觉得Jensen更像是一个旋转的芭蕾舞者。

Jared倏地回击，打断了Jensen接二连三的进攻，Jensen被迫后退了几步，于是他们暂时分开了。令自己平静下来，Jared蓄势待发，他决意不会再让Jensen有个轻松的开局。他可能会输掉比赛，但他要让Jensen用出全力。可当他们的目光再次交集在一起时，Jared发现Jensen正朝他微笑，嘴角昂扬的笑容美丽又夺人心魄。将那笑意收进眼底，Jared一时间感觉不到自己的呼吸。他硬了，噢，他的下身简直硬得肿痛，他太想要Jensen了。

就在这里，在Peter、神明、所有人的面前占有Jensen。他从来没有见过能比Jensen更完美的人了。

Jensen急速朝他冲来，他的身体充斥着与生俱来的力量，最后，木头断裂的声音响彻整个环形场。Jared能感觉一阵强力将训练用剑从他手上拽走，他的身体本能地遵从了这个力量弯下了身躯，然后他看到他的剑飞入了人群中，随后一个钝物抵在了他的颈侧。他转过头发现Jensen正居高临下地注视着他，他的微笑没有强求Jared屈服的意思，就犹如只是在提醒Jared他的损失。一瞬间，Jared觉得自己的心跳漏了一拍。

没有再理会他的训练用剑，Jared毫不犹豫地径直闯进Jensen的个人空间里。Jensen睁大了眼睛下意识地后退了一步，但Jared没有让他走远。双手捧过Jensen的脸，Jared强行地将一个吻压在他迷人的唇上，他将自己所有的倾慕都倾注在其中。他想将所拥有的一切全部塞进Jensen怀里，想让Jensen知道他是有多么渴望他，只要可以给他机会，Jared会用尽一切去取悦他。

Jensen在Jared的控制下没有动弹，不反抗却也没有投入进去，纯粹是在被动地接受。Jared不由得为这一刻感动，Jensen柔软诱人的唇正贴着他的嘴。Jared觉得如释重负，他梦想这个场景许多年了。在他的幻想里，除了他和Jensen，其他任何事情都变得无关紧要。他们的唇互相紧贴在一起，Jared侧过头，让舌头滑进Jensen甜美的嘴中肆意横行。Jensen会允许Jared对他为所欲为，Jensen会顺服地张开唇齿迎接他的进入。在他的舌头调皮地逃开之前，他会轻舔Jared的舌头。他会为了Jared打开身体，准好自己，但他不会采取行动，就像他在战场上——他会迎合Jared，除非迫不得已，他不会更进一步行动。现实滑过幻想的迷雾时，Jared迟疑了一下。

然后Jared中断了这个吻，开始端详起Jensen的神色。他的眼里竖着一道冰冷的墙，丝毫没有激情。一个战士的面容意味着战斗，Jared咒骂自己是个傻瓜。Jensen会接受Jared的求爱，自然是因为那是投降条款的一部分，而不是Jared期盼的那样。Jensen还能有什么其他的理由呢？

“对不起。”Jared低语，他的声音很轻，但足够飘进Jensen的耳里。然后Jared发现Jensen冷漠的表情出现了裂痕——他一下子拧起的眉头出卖了他的疑惑。拇指最后一次温柔地抚过Jensen的脸颊，Jared倒退了几步，给了Jensen无疑是安全的空间。

Jared凝视着Jensen许久，随后独自离开，将Jensen留在了训练台的中心。Jensen站在那里依旧像一个骄傲的战士，他很可能根本没有意识到自己是一个被打败的囚犯。Jared觉得自己像个小偷，偷来了一个根本不会属于他的东西。

**

阳光穿过皇家议事厅高大的窗户，暖洋洋地撒在Jared的皮肤上，但那热量无法与他体内的燥热或者等待着进入Jensen的炙热相提并论。Jared一遍遍地碾过Jensen的嘴唇，他们都在等待，直到Jensen的战士天性超越了他有限的耐心。那时Jensen会让他们滚到床上，他会向Jared索求更多。他的手掌在Jared结实的胸膛上游走，湿润的舌头舔卷着Jared的唇齿，和Jared在纠缠一起。习惯了发号施令并让人们遵循他的Jensen会向Jared提出欲求，可想而知，Jared十分乐意效劳。

于是Jared便会接管全程，粗暴地撞进Jensen的身体。Jensen臣服在他身下感受着他的炽热，沙哑地渴求他更多。他会准许Jared占主导地位，然后在无法抵挡的爱意下颤抖着高潮。如果谁能成为主导者会是一场战争，那Jensen会打败他，但最后会成功的还是Jared——不是说他比Jensen更强大，而是因为Jensen想让他在上面。这一切会使得胜利的果实更为甜美，他会知道Jensen是多么想要他，甘愿屈服和顺从。

Jensen在他的身下粗重地喘息，红潮无法退下他的双颊，呻吟不时地溢出唇间，他的双手正紧紧攀附着Jared的肩膀，他会告诉Jared……

“陛下？”

离开了自己的幻想，Jared偏过头追寻这个打扰他遐想的声音。随即Westing满怀期待的脸进入了他的视线，他控制不住叹了口气。好吧，他的新婚之夜还有数月之遥——也许更遥远，婚礼的最终时间取决于他和他的新娘相处得如何。“除了那些你认为最好的，”Jared不确定这次的问题是什么，但他知道他曾经已经被问过一回了，“还有什么别的人选吗？”

“没有，陛下。我希望你可以考虑一下。”Westing打了个响指，紧接着仆人进来将Jared散落在大型书桌上的文件收集了起来。Jared顺手将离自己最近的卷轴推开，仰身靠在椅背上，给Ollie腾出空间收拾。

Jensen再次拒绝了Jared想一起共进晚餐的邀请，上一次他见到Jensen还是在一天半前，Jared对此并不感到意外。Jensen是瑞丁引以为荣的战士，虽然瑞丁的传统习俗Jared仅仅知道点凤毛麟角，但他对Jensen现在所处在的位置身同感受，Jensen多半会觉得无力和羞辱，所以Jared不会在这种情况下想玩弄他的俘虏兼未来丈夫。而且对Jared来说，他最不希望在Jensen眼里，他只是一个“强取豪夺的人”。他希望他们的地位相当，他们可以成为朋友，如果Jared够幸运的话，他们还能做彼此的爱人。

上一封晚餐的邀请函是和一束采自花园的鲜花，以及一封Jared亲笔写下的道歉信一同送去的。信函的最后，Jared衷心地请求Jensen能回信给他。

“总有一天，你会得出答案，你会知道自己是否愿意将一半的国库分享给他。”Roger说完便将自己的屁股挪到了窗棂上，倚坐在他之前一直在向外张望的窗边。

两手交叉在脑后，Jared伸展了下身体，后背的骨头咯咯作响，因为久坐而酸涩僵硬的脊椎几欲断裂，他觉得自己像是被拴在桌前坐了几年而不是几个小时。“然后有一天，你会有足够的勇气去邀请Ledah和你一起去花园散步，而不只是在暗中监视她。”

Roger将双臂抱在胸铠前并离开了窗边，Jared曾经见过如此具有防备心的Roger，那时候Roger仅凭一己之力便击退了五个袭击者。“你是不是在指望，只要你等得时间够久，瑞丁王子就会心甘情愿地把心交给你？”

Jared有些退缩了，Roger的逆耳之言切断了他所有玫瑰色的幻想，他和Roger从来不会克制自己向对方陈述自己的感受。有些时候，他们的直言不讳会让对方感到耳目一新，可有些时候，就不是这样了。“想要Jensen难道是件坏事吗？”

Jensen至今没有暗示过Jared他可能会回报Jared强烈的爱意，可Jared觉得这很难成为他就此放弃的理由。每当他深深想念Jensen的时候，名为迷恋的蝴蝶就会振翅飞进Jared的心坎里。被爱慕禁锢的Jared像个无助的奴隶，只能不可抗拒地思念Jensen，可这样感受他未来的配偶却令他满足。而且Jared仍然来得及看到Jensen回应他的感情：他们的关系才刚起步。别忘了，Jared沉浸在Jensen的传奇中无法自拔已持续了数年；但无论Jensen的父亲和瑞丁的人民对他产生了什么的影响，这也坚持了数年。

“在你和他上床之后，他只可能会切断你的喉咙，”Roger回答道，“真正的狮子可能会是个更安全的床伴。”

一阵短促的笑声驶过Jared的胸口，“Jensen王子可比狮子更迷人。”

“是的，”Roger看着笑声的主人补充道，“也更致命。”Roger的手落到了他的佩剑上，然后他大步离开了房间，无情地将Jared扔在了残酷的真相里。不过Jared早已了然事实，它丝毫不能阻碍Jared追求Jensen的脚步。

**

壁毯一直延伸铺满到第二大厅的北墙，自从威洛里弗（Willow River）和它周边的地区被收购之后，壁毯的制作工程就开始被委托进行，并雇佣了上百名工匠来完成此项工作。壁毯讲述了米雷奇起源的故事，第一颗坠落的星星在米雷奇的首都城市被传奇国王——金之地（the Golden Lands）的Zachariah发现。壁毯不仅一副艺术杰作，同时也是米雷奇的历史轨迹。Jared能理解为什么壁毯吸引了Jensen的注意，Jared是在壁毯的陪伴下长大的，但他发现自己有时候仍然会陶醉于壁毯之中。

Jared发现Jensen在大厅里等他时，他不由得大吃一惊。Jensen身着华丽的刺绣马甲，显然已经准备好吃晚餐了。突发情况让他有点措手不及，但他很快就振作了起来。摆手示意等在门口的两个守卫退下，他站到Jensen身边。他们之间保持着一个适当得体的距离。双手抱臂在胸前，他抑制着渴望触碰Jensen的欲望，“我的祖母也参与了制造工程，”他打破了他们之间的沉默，“她很年轻却技艺娴熟，她在这里完成了一部分的工作。”他的手指在国王Zachariah的人像上盘旋了一会儿后，接着划到了海洋和坠落的星星上。

“很美。”Jensen缓缓开口，Jared忍不住勾起嘴角，他终于可以再次听到Jensen的声音了。

“是的。”不过，它不够美，令Jared真正入魔般着迷的是Jensen的脸。Jared发现自己正在凝视着Jensen的侧脸，可他无法移开视线，也不愿意将注意力放到别处。当Jensen撞见他的目光时，他甚至都没有感到羞赧。他希望用余生来注视Jensen，但这也有可能只是利用毕生来习惯Jensen冰冷的视线。“如果你愿意的话，Jensen殿下，能和您一起共进晚餐我会深感荣幸。”

Jensen颔首允诺，Jared内心无比欢喜地将他请到了餐桌前。Evelyn正轻声指导着仆人配置餐具与菜肴，她挑选的动作安静且高效，就好像事先已经排练过一样。Jensen立在椅子后面等待Jared就座，尽管他置身在离家乡百英里开外的地方，但他仍旧会尊重瑞丁的风俗习惯。Jared垂下头，当瑞丁投降的条款还有他和Jensen的婚姻被认可时，他也去了解了这部分的习俗，“尊贵的客人，”他启口，“如果您能入席，我将非常高兴。”

“我尊敬您，陛下。”Jensen回答，“谢谢您的盛情款待。”他优雅地入座，以期待的目光望着Jared。

他知道自己还有一句话要说，但他绞尽脑汁都记不起来那句话具体是什么。“我……”他的声音低了下来，无奈只能将断在嘴边的话咽了回去，然而当那些话语又重新在他脑海中浮现时，他又试了一次，“我与你分享同一张桌，愿神明眷顾我们。”仪式大功告成后，Jared将米雷奇的习俗惨杂了进来，拿起桌上的红酒为Jensen满上了一杯，“愿神明照亮你的路。”他喃喃自语，然后将酒杯放在Jensen面前。

Jensen盯着眼前的酒杯咬唇，牙齿陷入了柔软的下唇。在他意识到自己的失态之后，他再次抿紧了嘴。Jared笑道，“这句话不用回答，”他告诉Jensen，“你只要啜一口酒。”Jensen抬眸迎上Jared的眼睛，面露一丝疑惑，“然后在座的其他人就可以知道这酒是否值得喝。”Jared笑出声，而后也给自己倒了一杯，“除非酒糟糕的难以下咽，那你就得给自己找其他乐子了。”

Jensen闻言抿了一口酒，随即缓缓放下酒杯。Jared扬眉等待着Jensen的反应，眼里盛满了期盼。而在他有幸得到了Jensen的微笑后，他不禁在内心欢呼雀跃。Jensen笑道，“感觉真的不错。”

“我很高兴你会喜欢。”

“对了，”Jensen再次合上了嘴，在迟疑了一会后，他开口道，“我希望您可以准许我问您一个问题，陛下。”

Jared粲然一笑，到目前为止，这一切都进展得非常顺利，“只要你喜欢，你可以问我任何问题，Jensen殿下。如果你愿意，你还可以叫我Jared。”向才从传统丰富的瑞丁来到米雷奇的Jensen提出这样的一个要求，对Jensen来说可能太过亲密，但Jared还是满怀希冀。他希望他们之间不用再拘于礼节——只剩亲密。Jared殷切地再次重复，“如果你愿意的话，我会非常高兴。”

“我想知道你是从哪里学习的瑞丁习俗？”Evelyn和她的助手围绕在餐桌周围，将食物分置在他们的餐盘里。随后Evelyn坐到了Jensen的左侧，Jensen在将注意力转移过去时却抛出了一句，“Jared。”

Jared迅速低下头，他感觉自己的脸颊一热，红色微微地浮上了他的脸。现在承认会很尴尬，他曾经为了一个很重要的人特地研究了瑞丁的传统，而他此刻就在面对这个人。“噢，有些曾经是瑞丁的公民现在搬来了米雷奇，”他不慌不忙地举杯呷了一口酒，“我可能买了一本上面详细记录了瑞丁传统的书。”

“一本书？”

“是的。”Evelyn往Jared的盘子里放了一片牛肉，于是Jared开始低头忙于切开手上的食物，“好像是一个Wesley爵士（Sir Wesley）写的？你应该尝尝牛肉，我敢说厨师今天完全超越了自己。”

Jensen低头瞥了一眼自己的餐盘，随即将视线重新放回Jared身上，“为什么？”Jensen一瞬间就拿出了直截了当又言简意赅的问题，起初Jared以为Jensen在问他为什么今天厨师愿意费心去超越自己，但他随后就意识到Jensen真正问得是什么。怎么回答不重要，因为答案从来都只有一个：Jensen。Jensen是Jared所有问题的答案。他很诧异为什么自己平时总是随随便便地回答了Westing，而没有将这个想法告诉他。也许只有在Jensen面前，他才会花费心思组织语言。

Jared小心翼翼地放下手里的银制餐具，寻找到合适的措辞后，他开口，“我希望能……”，打动你，“让你高兴。”Jensen闻言僵硬在原地，然后他将自己的目光扔回餐盘上。

“你希望能让我高兴，”Jensen再一次咀嚼了Jared的话。

“是的，”Jared回答道，在他感到一阵紧张时，他再次抓过了酒杯，“我想给你留下个好印象，那成功了吗？”

银餐具被Jensen搁在餐盘上发出清脆的声音，“也许吧。”

“也许？”Jared的心激动得怦怦乱跳，Jensen的回答不是“不”，这绝对称得上是一大进步，Jared暗自想道。

Jensen赠予Jared一抹微笑作为答案。凝视着那个笑容，Jared忍不住笨拙地替他回答道，“也许。”

Jensen将视线转向自己的晚餐，虽然Jensen对Jared而言仍然是个谜，但Jensen很小程度上比之前开放了点。Jared将这一刻收进他正缓慢增加的记忆珍宝里，他将晚餐的剩余时间花费在思考未来可以见到多少不一样的Jensen。

**

花园枝繁叶茂，翠绿的树叶层层叠叠地铺盖在他们的头上，将他们包裹在翠色的茧中。鲜花盛开，红色、黄色、橘色、蓝色和紫色等不同颜色的花朵缀满整个庭院，四下一片生意盎然。他们在花园中到处散步时，Jared察觉到纯白色的花朵最吸引Jensen的眼球。他们口头上继续交流着晚餐的话题，他则将这个发现暗暗牢记在心里。他会确保今天晚上有一捧纯白色的花朵被送到Jensen房间里，以一束让Jensen赏心悦目的花当作是一天的结尾，这主意听起来非常棒。

早些时候，他们聊到了赛马与航海。和Jensen的攀谈令人惬意，这让Jared依依不舍，他不舍得和Jensen说晚安，于是他邀请了他的未婚夫一同到皇家庭院的砌石小径散步。Jared带领对方深入了林荫走廊，就在他们即将抵达中央庭院时，前方飘来了大型喷泉悦耳的水声。

“瑞丁的庭院没有这么……”Jensen陷入了短暂的沉默，似乎在找寻一个合适的词汇，最后他选择好了措词，“奢华。”说完他又一次凝望白色花圃，Jared决定查明这些白色花朵的名字，然后让园丁多种上一些。

“这是一件好事还是坏事？”Jared问道，他大胆地靠近Jensen，胳膊轻轻碰上Jensen的手臂。而Jensen只是用眼角扫了他一眼，在转过脸研究树之前回以一笑，他看起来最喜欢李子树。

Jensen用手托起一根低垂的树枝，放任树叶在他掌心的皮肤上留下痕迹，“两者都有各自的魅力。”

脑中突然充满了一个胆大的想法，Jared将食指勾上Jensen的手指，“随时欢迎你来庭院散步。”他说着已经在心中制定了计划，“我将会……”可不知是触碰还是措辞出了错，Jensen抽回了手，先前敞开的愉悦一瞬间被阻隔在一道坚固的墙外。

“我已经注意到花园在我被准许的活动范围内，”Jensen冷冷地说道，而后兀自走向树丛。

Jared一怔，不由得感到懊恼，他竟然默许了无形的锁链束缚着他未来的配偶。他在早晨告诉Roger的第一件事便是不要监视Jensen，但Roger没有答应。Jared给Jensen留下的印象很糟糕，他需要补救过来。“从现在开始，你不会再被约束，你可以随意去星落的任何地方。”他接近Jensen，将手放在心口以示真诚，“我为星落以这样一种粗鲁的方式对待贵宾而深表歉意。”一旦Jensen和他结婚，Roger就不能指望再锁住Jensen了，星落将成为Jensen的家：但现在对Jensen来说，星落更像监狱也不足为奇。“我很抱歉这影响了你对星落的第一次体验。也许明天我能陪你参观？随你想去哪里。”

Jensen摇了摇头，Jared的心一下子沉了下去，“显然我们都在自欺欺人，你和我都知道我不是你的客人，我在这里也并非是我所愿。”Jensen回头瞟了一眼等在阴影中的守卫，向Jared强调了自己的话。自从Jensen来到星落的第一天开始，他们就被派来跟着Jensen。

Jared怒瞪着守卫，他们明明在隐藏自己这方面还能做得更好。而且，那里靠近仆人活动的区域，他们完全可以将自己假装成一个仆人。士兵确实更习惯于给人留下一个可靠的印象，那可能会让对手在动手前考虑再三。而这些守卫将他们的“可靠”体现得淋漓尽致。因此，这一刻的谈话无法避免。也许一周以后，Roger可能会稍稍放宽心，撤走点Jensen身边的护卫。但是到目前为止，Roger拒绝任何关于信任Jensen的想法。Jared或许可以说服Roger给Jensen自由出入的权利，但Jensen是时候不需要护送了，他怀疑他能不能这样说服Roger。“我希望我们之间的关系还是有转机的。”他的话语中充满歉意，Jared再次鼓起勇气轻触Jensen的手臂。

Jensen从附近的一棵树上摘下一片叶子，拿在手中研究，“你想继续在训练场上发生的事。”他的语气模棱两可，令人捉摸不透他的态度，仿佛开启话匣子、心中的猜测和疑问蓄势待发的那一方并不是他。然而在他手上被碾碎的树叶最终出卖了他内心的波涛汹涌。

“不，我没有这么想。”Jared说着，终于等到Jensen抬头对上他的目光。他知道Jensen在训练场的事情后是怎么想的，虽然Jared非常希望那天的事情再次重演，但他不想给Jensen留下错误的印象，“我想开始的是我的求爱之路。”他们的婚姻是板上钉钉的事。只要他们一结婚，就没有什么可以再阻止他们相伴到老。

“我看出来了。”一个苦涩的微笑爬上Jensen的嘴角，“你不必费心，我向你保证，只要你要求，我就会照做。”他松开手，残缺不堪的树叶碎片掉落在道路的石头上，“如果那就是你想要的，也许我们现在就可以开始。”

Jared抽了一点时间思索，琢磨着如何回应。Jensen已经解开了纽扣，柔软丝滑的马甲顺势从他的肩上滑下。尽管一种恶心的感觉扭绞着他的内脏，可Jared依然觉得口干舌裂，这是他想要的，但不是现在，不应该是在这种情况下。Jensen将马甲扔到地上，开始着手脱下衬衣上的领带。

将自己的手覆在Jensen的手上，Jared阻止了他，“我想这可能是个误会。”

Jensen挑眉，“我不这么认为。”Jared能感受到在他们的手掌之下Jensen平稳的心跳。心中的某种答案呼之欲出，Jensen的身体温暖、结实、迷人。

Jared强迫自己后退几步，和Jensen拉开距离，以免Jensen产生更深的误会。俯下身，他抓起了Jensen的马甲，将它推到Jensen怀里。Jared需要眼前的人穿上更多的衣服，“那么我们应该在求爱的含义上有分歧，Jensen，这种待遇往往都留到最后。”

“我告诉过你，你不必操心。”Jensen迅速扯开了衬衣的系带，敞开的衣物再一次向Jared展露Jensen的胸膛。热切地欣赏了眼前的景象片刻，Jared强迫自己移开视线。“我会按照你的要求做，我会满足你。”即便是伴随着Jensen冰冷的声音，这仍然是一个充满诱惑力的邀请。

“我可能想等到新婚之夜。”Jared回答道，在他可能会上了Jensen的情况下，他呼唤起了自己仅剩的控制力重新面对Jensen。

“新婚之夜？”Jensen重复，他的声音因为难以置信而拔高，“什么婚礼？”

“求爱通常止于婚礼。”Jared作出回应，“我们的婚礼计划定在八月举行。”红晕因为愤怒涌上Jensen的脸，他攥紧的拳头微微发抖，就好似它们更想握住一把剑而不是空气。

“你觉得我们会结婚？”Jensen追问，“在不到三个月的时间内？”

Jared的眼里闪烁着困惑，当国王Alan签下了协议条款时，协约就该是双方都已经同意的，“是啊？”

“所以这就是为什么我会在这里。”Jensen合上了衬衣，系带安静地垂在他的身上，他没有花时间重新扎好它们，“就是为了和你结婚。”

“我以为你已经同意了条约。”Jared原本认为协议所涉及的相关方都已经认可了条款，他早该弄清楚了。Roger是对的，他太天真了，Jensen还被蒙在鼓里。

“我父亲知道吗？”Jensen甩手将马甲穿回身上，粗略地重新系好钩扣，先前要取悦Jared的提议显然不再作考虑了。

“你的父亲没有和你说？”

“他告诉我……”Jensen欲言又止，他绷直了身体，眼睛盯在Jared肩膀上的虚无一点。而后他再次缓缓开口道，“他告诉我，你想让我‘装饰你的宫廷’。”

Jensen的父亲当然会这样说。事实上，这甚至可能就是国王Alan对潜在的对手——米雷奇的看法。“尽管你的美貌胜过我拥有的任何珠宝，”Jared开口，“但我真心期望在我们的婚姻里，你会是与我地位平等的爱人，而不仅仅是我的占有物。”面对Jensen的沉默不语，Jared觉得他必须要解释清楚，“我希望你能陪在我身边，和我一起治理国家。”

Jensen转过身向花园望去，扫了一眼阴影处，“我能有什么选择呢？”

“我以为你已经同意了，”Jared重提之前的说辞，这几乎是他仅剩的防御。他已经认为Jensen应允了他们的婚姻，“我的顾问们想让瑞丁为双方的和平支付更大的代价，他们认为一个皇后可能足够偿还了。”

“所以我就可以被当作一枚政治棋子。”Jensen压低嗓音厉声道。

“我觉得作为一枚棋子，你太过强大了。”Jared断定坦率的诚实是最好的，他告诉Jensen，“我不关心他们为什么会赞成，Jensen。他们不是我要娶的人，他们也不会和你结婚。我想要一个能配得上我的人同我一起分享王冠。”如果Jared想要一枚棋子玩弄于鼓掌之间，他大可在很久以前就和Kylie小姐结婚。Kylie漂亮动人，来自南部的肥沃岛屿，并且极易操纵在手中。

Jensen步步紧逼，“如果我答应了这桩婚事，我能指望谁？他们？”他陡然伸出手指，指向依旧潜伏在庭院边缘的守卫，“我余生的日子就该被跟踪和不被信任吗？”

“不。”Jared转向守卫，一股怒火正窜上他的身体，焚烧吞噬着他。他告诉过Roger这么做会将事情引向灾难，“请告诉Roger爵士，从现在开始已经不需要你们了。”

其中一个守卫迈步向前，她的手正按在她的佩剑上，“陛下？”

“我说了，离我们远点！”伴随着命令，Jared猛地朝他们摆手，接着守卫们逐一向他行礼并离开了庭院。

“这不是明智之举，”Jensen嘶哑的轻语从他身后传来，“要是我在这里杀了你呢？”

Jared转身再次面对Jensen，“你不会。”

“你说不准的。”

Jared眯起了双眼，“你是一个值得尊敬的人，并且你曾向我发过誓，所以你不会。”除了Jensen名扬四方的声誉之外，他可能并不了解Jensen多少，但他知道一个倍受敬重的人不会把他自己曾经说过的话看得太轻。Jensen已经投降并向Jared交出了自己，他永远不会打破自己的誓言。

“我是一个瑞丁的子民，”Jensen说道，仿佛这一点和Jared之前说的话发生了冲突。

“我坚持刚刚说的话。”瑞丁的战士从来不会打破自己的誓约，他们会恪守它们直到死亡，然后将它们带进坟墓。

由于太过震惊，Jensen微微一怔。Jared觉得一个分数被记在了一块无形的计分板上，在西风舞者的心目当中他的分数应当停留在中上水平。Jensen舔了舔嘴唇，先前的愠怒已烟消云散，“作为一个米雷奇人，你很古怪。”

“啊，大概是因为所有的米雷奇人都很奇怪，只有我可能比较正常。”Jared说完这些朝Jensen眨眨眼，惊起了Jensen一个笑，那个愉悦的笑声是Jared迫不及待的想再次听到的。

“来自瑞丁的Jensen殿下，”Jared企图向Jensen保证他的意图，“我想让你知道，我对你抱有最大的尊重。我从未染指他人，甚至交出我的心。因为除了你，不会再有任何一个人会令我如此心动。”

Jensen别过脸，显得有些不好意思。他沉默了许久，Jared在心里默数着流逝的每分每秒，想给Jensen一点时间。“米雷奇不是我想象中的样子。”Jensen最后坦言。

“没有足够的吃人怪兽和虐狗狂魔对吗？”Jared冒昧问道，他已经猜到了这些应该就是米雷奇在瑞丁的名声。

Jensen再次被他逗笑，这一次他笑得更久，Jared在他内心的记分板上又记上了一笔，“确实没有，”他回答，“你一定把他们藏在了某个地方。”

“是的，当我们有客人的时候，我们就把他们关进了地牢里。你是怎么知道的？”Jared再次触碰Jensen，这一次他斗胆地挽起Jensen的手。Jensen向下瞥了一眼，似乎在思索如何回应Jared放肆无礼的行为。Jared屏住了呼吸，他想知道他是不是逾越了界限并把Jensen逼得太紧了。沉寂的气氛让Jared饱受煎熬，溜走的每分每秒都在凌迟着他的心。然而Jensen不仅允许了他的触碰，还回握了他，他的手指甚至在不停地摩挲着Jared的手。如同那个吻般，Jensen主动的触碰同样将他置于火中，令他血液沸腾。他们的手指缠绕在一起，使他们显得格外亲密。Jared紧握了一下Jensen的手，“我承认我一直非常期待我们的婚礼，”他坦白，“我的部下们曾经说过，我表现得一点都不像个君王。”

“不像？”

“是的，”Jared笑道，“在我激动得跳起来的时候，他们往往会蹙眉。因为那对我的名声没什么太大帮助。”

Jensen下意识地舔了舔唇，惹得Jared瞬间将注意力转向了他的嘴。他想吻Jensen，捕捉到他的舌头然后和他纠缠在一起。“我想象不出来，”Jensen抬起他们相牵的手，颤抖地吸了一口气，“三个月后，我们就要步入婚姻的殿堂了。”Jared点点头，拇指轻抚着Jensen的皮肤，他今晚已经用各种各样的方式挑逗了Jensen，“我不知道关于你的事，我自认为我知道的事也被证实在很大程度上是不准确的。”

“我讨厌汇总会议，但私底下，我喜欢检阅我的士兵，当然前提是我不用去参加会议。”Jared再次握紧Jensen的手，“然后我发现你非常的美丽耀眼，有些时候我想知道上帝为什么将你打造得如此完美。”Jensen讪讪笑道，目光跟着从Jared的眼里逃开。Jared大胆地靠近一步，“我也喜欢看你在训练场展露你的技巧和能力，我从来没有见过和你一样完美强大的人。而你是我的，这让我感到自豪。”

“你应该看看Yveny，”Jensen轻声咕哝道，“他比我好多了。”Yveny，Jared知道他，他是大马士革的修道士之一，和Jensen相对的，他是东风之舞者。Jensen举起另一只手，将指尖搭上他和Jared相握的手，Jared不禁颤了一下。“在此之前，”Jensen开口，他的语速非常慢，就好像话语在他说出口前，他会在脑中反复检查和重组措词。“我也许还会怨恨训练场的那个早晨，”Jared的心如同被压迫一般，胸口闷疼，他害怕Jensen接下来会说的话，而后，“你比我预想中的要好，而我被你……吸引了。我不想被一个我当作是敌人的人吸引。”

Jared审视Jensen的脸，希望能从上面找到一点希望，“那现在呢？”他试图不要出卖自己的忧虑和不安，但他今后的一生看起来都已经与Jensen的答案息息相关。

Jensen勾起嘴角，“现在，我可能想和你再交手一次。”

Jared欣喜地迅速亲吻了一下Jensen握着他的手，“如果你愿意的话，明天早晨就可以。我不知道自己会不会赢过你，可我保证，我会竭力去做好。”可能最后他会以一屁股泥，惨败而告终。但他的脸上会一直挂着微笑，犹如太阳的光辉只为他照耀。

“明天早上。”Jensen重复道，随即点点头，脸上的笑容又扩大了几分。

“明天早上。”Jared觉得自己像个愚蠢的回音，但他此刻并不是特别在意。他环视了一下被黑暗笼罩的花园，树的影子融在了夜色里，喷泉中的水还在潺潺流动。时间已经很晚了，短短几个小时后，太阳就会再次升起。但时间似乎就展示在Jared面前，被他激动地向前推进着。“我可以送你回到房间吗？”

Jensen望了一眼刚刚Jared看向的地方，随后视线重新回到Jared身上，“这附近有什么危险？”

Jared义正言辞地点头，“我听说这里有一个奇怪的人，有时他会潜伏在这些小路上寻找英俊的王子骚扰，其后适时将他们拖进树丛里，强奸他们。”

另一个令人惊讶的笑声响彻花园，Jensen大笑道，“你会保护我不受这个人伤害吗？”

“尽我最大的所能。”Jared保证道。

**

拂晓的微光染上了整个庭院，各式各样的训练用剑被照得闪闪发光。年轻的侍卫从这道门穿过另一扇门，忙得团团转，期待着还在睡觉的骑士们能来帮他们忙。Jared认出了Oliver和Lily，Oliver是Samuel爵士的学徒，而Lily正在招待Kendra爵士。还有一些人太过年轻，他从未见过，孩提时期的童真还依附在这些人的脸上。

“陛下？”Jared转过身发现是Peter后，他朝Peter微微点头。Peter缓慢地眨着眼睛，不紧不慢地计算着数学，“我们今天有另一场展出吗？”

Jared身体里的一部分想跟Peter说没有，因为Jensen的演出是属于他一个人的——若真是他独自一人，也许比试的激情之花将会开在其他地方——不过他更理性的一面胜出了，“如果我们真的幸运的话，就会有。”

Peter晃了晃头，“一切都与运气无关，陛下。”他咧嘴笑了起来，“只有套路。”

“那你告诉我，我还要等多久。”

“噢，不会太久的，我猜。”Peter朝一个斜靠在走廊支柱上的身影颔首。Jensen正抱着臂，目光越过训练场，直直凝视着Jared，以前跟着他的随从已经无处可寻，Jared顺着Peter的目光看到Jensen时不由得吃了一惊。

“他是不是在那里很长时间了？”他悄声说道。

“和您等得一样久。”Peter证实，随即他友好地用手肘捅了捅Jared，“套路，陛下，这都是套路。”Jared一把推开了他，而后大步流星地穿过庭院来到训练区。

“我相信你昨晚睡得不错。”

Jensen点头，动身和Jared一起来到场地，“你起得挺早。”

“你也是。”

微笑着，Jensen将一把木剑丢给他，“那么我们可以开始了。”

Jared挥手试了试手里的木剑，发现勉强可以接受。于是他倾身，摆好准备姿势，手中的剑已蓄势待发。

Jensen没有立即跟着准备好战斗姿势，相反地，他站得笔直，他的剑尖点在地面上，然后他向前鞠躬，“愿你的剑正确指引你，并带给你无尽的荣耀。”

另一个瑞丁的仪式，Jared猜测，但却是他不知道的一个。他模仿了Jensen之前的姿势，立直了身子，将剑指向地面上。他不知道他是否应该重复Jensen的话，或者说点别的什么，他无助地望向Jensen。

“我很荣幸能遇见一位可敬的对手，愿你的剑能为你带来神的眷顾。”Jensen说完Jared依葫芦画瓢学了一遍，在Jensen再次朝他弯腰时，他也向Jensen鞠了一躬。仪式完成了，Jensen举起剑，稍稍弯下膝盖，将身体舒展开，彻底进入了战斗状态，随即他扔给了Jared一个露齿笑。

Jared回应了他，跟着进入了状态。他们在对方身边周旋，想看看谁会先下手。

Jensen攻击了，手腕轻轻一抖，他的剑便迅速刺向Jared。Jared及时地躲开了，剑刃还差几英寸就会碰到他。Jensen不会顺从地等待他开始进攻，这让Jared兴奋起来。

Jared回过身向Jensen攻击，然而Jensen轻而易举地便反击了，相撞的木剑发出响亮刺耳的咔哒声，木剑的中间一段甚至被Jensen的猛击削下一小部分。Jared惊退了几步，即刻用有力的反手一击重新上前，夺回原先的领域。Jensen如猫般轻盈地翻滚到Jared的背后，重击了Jared毫无防备的后背。

“噢！”Jared痛呼着跌倒在地，伸手揉了揉新的痛处。Jensen粲然一笑，“我们还要继续不是吗？”他勾了勾手示意Jared上前继续。Jared花了点时间让背后的刺痛消失，“现在我会密切注意你的。”他冲向Jensen，却让对方跳着逃开，Jensen的身手很快，逃开的同时再次向他进攻，但他这次用剑挡下了Jensen接连的几次攻击。每一次Jensen在他身边打转，Jared都竭力捕捉他的身影。他们的剑再一次相遇，进攻无果后，他们相互闪开。他们就这样一直僵持着，正面交集，然后同时退开。

当下一次攻击落下时，他们都急促地呼吸着，虽然Jensen看起来比Jared恢复得稍微快点，只是短暂喘了几口气便调整过来，让一切回到了自己的控制下。木剑平整的一面再一次狠狠地打在Jared的后背，令对方踉跄着摔倒在地，甚至差点吃了把土。Jared摸着后背的痛处，嘶得吸气，他可以保证那里将会留下一个真正令人印象深刻的伤痕。在他周围，一片人因为震惊而倒抽了口气，Jared第一次注意到Jensen和他引来了观众——而且还是一大群人。Jared无视了他们，他伸手将遮挡了眼睛的头发推到了后面，“我可以期望在我们结婚以后也能像现在这样吗？”他问道，Jensen闻言低声笑了笑。

“如果你不喜欢，那就别让自己总暴露在外面，我们可以一直待在室内。”

“谁说我不喜欢？”Jensen能听见自己粗重的呼吸，他看见Jared开心地笑起来，然后他补充道，“只是可能不会再和一根木头待一块了。”

当Jensen还在消化着Jared小小的告白时，Jared已经站起来，将视线落到Jensen身上，“明白了。”

Jensen收紧握剑的手指，完全站直了身体。他的眼睛撞上了Jared的目光。Jared微微屈膝摆出进攻姿态。在他们的视线交叠的时候，Jensen视线里隐藏的炽热和欲望，毫无疑问点燃了Jared内心的旖旎幻想。

Jensen动身了，他舞剑划出的弧度像一条引人注目的蛇，在Jensen再次向他劈剑前，Jared几乎无法阻挡他的攻势，剑猛地从左边向他刺来，而后攻击又迅速转移到右边。

大局已定，Jensen稳操胜券，可当Jared手中的剑被打飞，掉入人群时，场面依旧是一种冲击。Jared十分牵强地站直身体，而Jensen已经再次转身挥剑，将剑停留在了离Jared喉咙只差几英寸的地方。Jared抬起头，用气喘吁吁来证明自己的投降。

Jensen将剑扔在地上，为了宣告自己的胜利，他伸手捧住Jared的脸将他拉进一个吻里。精疲力尽的Jared靠向Jensen，让自己在Jensen的怀里镇定下来。这个潮湿的吻充满占有欲，而Jared心甘情愿地投入这个吻当中。

最后他们喘着气地分开了，Jared让自己的额头抵在Jensen的额头上。在他身后，响起了一个缓慢地鼓掌声，然后Jared举起手朝后面做了一个下流的手势，不用回头看他都知道这个人是Peter。不过话说回来，这个套路如何？

**

时光的流逝对Jared而言开始变得模糊，虽然他不确定这是不是主要归咎于婚礼筹划的喧嚣忙碌，又或者是因为他总发呆，仅仅是Jensen的存在就能令他有感而发。只要是在Jensen身边，时间似乎就会过得比他们想的还要快很多。

在他们早晨锻炼（“套路可不止一个！”Peter的原话。）以及共同散步的时候，他们开始慢慢地知晓彼此，但Jared仍然觉得就算尽其一生也不足以了解Jensen。

果不其然，Jensen为婚礼计划所作的考虑和Jared一样多。这么说一点也不过，因为从餐桌布置到婚礼用花的一切事项已经由Evelyn和她名副其实的助手军队接管。Jared唯一能给的意见就是确保花都是选用的白色，以及Jensen曾经提到过他喜欢厨师做的布丁，于是布丁也被添加到了菜单。

大主教会在大礼堂里主持他们的婚礼，Jared只需要在婚礼的时候露面然后重复主教告诉他的话就可以了。Jared讨厌大场面，他总是被推上重要的位置，然后一半的时间都不知道该做什么。他应该挥手吗？发表演讲吗，如果需要这样，那他该说什么？但至少这一次，他只要出席照本宣读就好。

宫廷里再次人声鼎沸，贵族们来回穿梭，为了得到更好的座位实施着他们的计划与阴谋。

这也真的难怪Jared会选择先消失一天。虽然之后Roger在他的耳边喋喋不休了将近两个小时，但他仍然认为这是值得的。他那天绑架了Jensen，引诱了他去马厩。

然而那也是人生头一回Jared会因为Jensen嫉妒一匹马。Jensen对着他的黑色骏马轻柔低语，如同一位骄傲的母亲，将它彻头彻尾检查了一遍，并用非常温柔缓和的抚摩来爱抚它，最后才给它套上马鞍。

Jared骑上自己的马，他们从侧门离开了星落。

Jensen不出意料地对修道院以及建筑前的巨大喷泉大为惊奇，尽管这栋建筑是在人来人往络绎不绝的集市里，但Jensen依然被它们吸引了眼球。

“怎么会有这么多的人在同一个地方？”Jensen喃喃自语地感叹，“这里……光是在这里，就足足有一个国家的人。”

Jared冲他咧嘴一笑，“每天都这样。”米雷奇的集市名声远扬是有原因的，所有可以想象出来的东西都可以在米雷奇的集市货摊上找到：东方的丝绸、西部平原的象牙和沿海岛屿的珍珠等等，还有一些会吱吱叫的动物，个体很小，但一个就能卖两金币。然而在这奇妙的一切中，Jared认为真正让Jensen感到讶异的是一个小女孩。

她看起来非常年幼，绝对不超过十岁。她径直向他们跑来，毫无惧色地将一朵白色鲜花递给Jensen，“送给皇后！”她的脸上挂着一个甜美纯真的笑容，在话说完后她便转身飞奔回熙来攘往的人潮中。

“我……”Jensen低头盯着手中的花，“她给了我一朵花。”

Jared点点头，“米雷奇的人民已经把你当成了他们中的一员。”

“但他们是怎么……？”

“自从条约被签署之后，婚礼即将到来的消息就立刻在城市中流传开。”Jared耸了耸肩。只有在正式的仪式还没有被多方政要的会谈宣读出来之前，他才需要守口如瓶。

“我果真是地球上最后一个才知道我们的婚礼的人。”

为了妥善保管这朵花，Jared摘掉了它的枝叶，将它插在Jensen的耳后，“至少你在典礼前知道了，这才是现在最令人震撼的事情。”

Jensen笑得上气不接下气，跟着Jared穿越了人山人海，他们刚刚所在的地方不过是米雷奇集市的第一块区域。

**

钟被敲响的时刻，钟声回荡在整个城市街道。Jared的手平贴在他厚重的长袍两侧，偷偷地擦拭着手心的汗。他希望他能将身体其他地方不断渗出的汗液也抹掉。他觉得自己就像是被强迫埋在几英亩的布料下，几近被火烤一样的热。当钟声停止，他遵循大主教的指示伸出了手臂，让主教将他和Jensen的手臂用绳索捆绑在一起。“让这两个灵魂在神的注视下永远绸缪在一起，愿命运青睐他们的结合。”主教吟诵着颂歌，他平稳的声音穿透大礼堂。在过去的一个小时里，Jared一直站在他面前，而他的声音丝毫没有发生变化。Jared怀疑大主教不是人，是个正常人现在都已经嗓子哑了。

在他对面，他们相视一笑。Jensen的笑容令他心安，他深吸了口气。Jensen应该更糟糕，他穿回了自己的黑色铠甲，那沉重不透气的盔甲一定会让他融化在高温里。即使大主教决定放飞自我拖长这一刻，他们也最多只有一个半小时的时间。而后，他们自然还要参加宴会，“热情”款待整个宫廷潜在的小丑。从好的一面来看，至少他们被允许了可以提前离场。虽然Jared此刻一想到离席，同样会紧张。

他感觉手臂上的绳索被突然收紧，主教又吟唱了更多圣歌，“你们的灵魂现在已经永远被绑在一起，不论此生还是来世。愿神会对你们微笑。”当Roger走上前时，Jared将目光投向Jensen，他想看看Jensen对接下来发生的一切会有什么反应。

Roger亮出一把剑，随后他会切断相连的绳索结束典礼。传统的仪式都是用一把小刀，婚礼过后新娘会独自保留小刀。Roger手中的剑不小，但它好歹算得上是把刀。在看清那把剑之后，Jensen瞪大了眼睛，那把剑是短短几个月前他向Jared投降时，上缴给Jared的。

这把在Jensen手中挥舞的剑，同样也占了Jensen的传说的很大一部分。此剑的刀刃，它的金属剑身比钢铁还坚硬，唯有大马士革的僧侣才能打造出来。而这样一把稀世好剑，只赠予西风之舞者。说实话，不会再有任何一把剑可以配得上Jensen，因此毫无疑问，Jared知道该选用哪把剑来纪念婚礼。

Roger从装饰绚丽的剑鞘中将剑抽出，高举在半空中，让旁观的人群都可以看到剑的样子。然后剑刃碰了一下绳子，绳索便断开，被切断的地方平整得如同被切开的黄油。Roger将剑鞘重新套上，转过剑将它递给Jared。Jared虔诚地接过它，小心翼翼地将它捧在双手上。他单膝跪下，向Jensen呈上了剑。

“让这柄剑象征你们的结合，”大主教诵读，“让它给予你们力量，赐予你们更长久的生活。”

Jensen慢慢地伸出手，手指轻轻地拂过剑身。他的手指刻画着剑鞘的轮廓，停留在狮子纹章上打转。最后他抓住了剑柄，从Jared的手中拿起它，“我接受这份馈赠，并找到它的乐趣。”

随即Jared起身，用一个吻为他们的婚礼画上句号。

**

一年以后…

Jared被不断落在颈间的吻吵醒，他感觉一只有力的手正在他的大腿上慢慢地游走，于是他在黑暗中立即睁开眼睛，“Jensen？”

“嗯。”Jared只得到了一个简短的回答，随即那双唇便贴上了他的嘴，舌头轻易地溜进了他的唇齿间，温柔地舔过每一处。Jared不禁呻吟了一声，一手揽过身上真实的重量，温热的身体便掉进他的怀里。他们的身体紧紧贴在一起，Jared加入了这个吻，啃咬着Jensen的唇，伸出舌头急切地回应他。他的手所到之处只摸到了Jensen裸露的皮肤和结实的肌肉。Jensen现在赤裸的在他眼前，这个认知令Jared忍不住颤了一下。Jensen一定在这之前就已经脱光了，然后站在床前，在准备自己的时候计划着如何袭击他。在Jared呼吸不过来前，他们的唇暂时分开了。Jared被他吻得晕头转向，Jensen只用了一个吻就偷走了Jared身体里的每一缕呼吸。“陛下。”Jensen的语气中带着一丝埋怨，他的唇又再次挪回了Jared颈侧的敏感处。

Jared乘其不备，手臂陡然迸发力量，抓过Jensen将他们的身体位置对换过来。措手不及的Jensen仰面躺倒在他身下，双腿也因此门户大开，邀请着Jared。于是Jared顺势挤进了他的腿间。在黑暗中，月色悄悄渗进房间里，Jared能从Jensen的眼中看到点点星光，微弱的光源朦胧了Jensen的微笑。“你什么时候回来的？”Jared问道。一个星期前Jensen离开了星落去扫荡边疆的流寇。

“就这会儿。”Jensen回答着将Jared拉进另一个吻里。他曲起膝盖，无耻地磨蹭着Jared，企图撩拨起Jared的欲火。Jared很快就察觉到，一旦Jensen显露出自己的欲望，他就会将那些规绳矩墨和荣耀弃置在一边，肆无忌惮地在Jared身下索求他。Jared的身体按照自己的意识律动，寻找着一个能让他们双方都满意的安静节奏。Jensen的呻吟从他们交叠的唇间溢出，他的手埋在Jared柔软的头发控制着接吻的角度，让Jared只停留在他想要的位置。

他们再一次分开唇时已经气喘吁吁。Jared尽可能地端详了Jensen被阴影覆盖的脸，检查他有没有受伤的迹象。他看见Jensen露出洁白的牙齿，低沉的笑声回荡在他的胸口。“我没事。”Jensen安抚了他，并试图再次将他拥进一个吻里。

“我希望你能将边疆的争端扔给士兵们，让他们来处理。”Jared请求道。他们一个星期前为了Jared的这个提议争执过，在他们之间这已经成了一个耳熟能详的问题，每一回Jensen要离开时Jared就会因此和他争吵。

Jensen无奈地叹息，“我会的。”他保证道，“等特遣军队的士兵们都训练有素。我不想让任何人在他们明明可能得救的时候失去生命。”

Jared默默地赞成了这一点。在Jared的王国里，没有人拥有比Jensen更卓越的战斗技巧。能力越大，责任也越大，拯救生命是Jensen的使命。不过那并不意味着，他就喜欢有意让他的丈夫置身于危险之中的主意。他只不过是娶了一位舞者，而当Jared第一次反对Jensen离开宫殿时，Jensen如是告诉他：大马士革的舞者们发誓要履行的职责便是利用他们的技巧保护生命，救死扶伤。况且Jensen已经向Jared妥协了，他现在只需要训练特遣军队。可他没有做再大的让步，所以Jared只好接受这个事实。

“如果你向我保证，你能安然无恙，我会去迎接你回来。”

一只手包裹住了Jared的阴茎，Jared的身体猝不及防地抽搐了一下，“只要你能答应我，完成欢迎我回来的任务。”

Jensen的手指刮擦着Jared已经抬头的欲望，灵活地撸动着他的勃起。Jared难耐地呻吟着，性欲勃发。他将头埋进Jensen的颈窝，“你迟早会害死我。”他闷闷地嘟囔了一句。他根本不需要担心Jensen可能会死在战场上——Jared会死在他之前，被Jensen灵巧熟练的手杀死在床上。

Jensen悄声笑起来，停下了手上套弄的动作，将他的阴茎慢慢引向自己的穴口。Jared的阴茎轻易地便滑进了他温暖松软的小穴。在进入的那一刻，Jared喘息着意识到一个问题，“你已经……”

“嗯。我看着你，想象着这一刻，提前扩张了自己。”Jensen拽下Jared的身体，强迫Jared更加深入他。

邪恶。纯粹的魔鬼。“你为什么要剥夺我享受那番美景的权利？！”Jared挫败。为Jensen扩张，看着一个骄傲的战士在他探入的手指上渴求地蠕动，是Jared的人生一大乐趣。Jensen喜欢被塞满——不管是Jared的手指还是阴茎，又或者是舌头——而Jared喜欢看着Jensen享受它们。

Jensen坏笑道，“因为我没耐心。”他迅速起身，将Jared按在身下，他的重量一下子全部压在了Jared的髋部上。Jared觉得自己的阴茎因为这个动作已经一口气戳刺到Jensen的最深处，Jensen完全吞下了他。快感如浪般席卷了他，他张开嘴，闭上眼睛急切地吸入氧气。“现在安静点，让我好好骑你。”Jensen开始在他的阴茎上缓慢地扭动臀部，一上一下地操着自己的小洞。

让Jensen骑在他身上没什么困难，但Jared知道他不可能安静下来。他不会劳神去尝试咽下Jensen引诱出来的声音。他伸手固定住Jensen的臀部，重新让他们完美地契合在一起。他的手继续向上滑动，抚摸过Jensen精壮的腰身，描绘着他硬朗的线条，最后在掠过他肌肉结实的胸膛时，被Jensen一手抓住。Jensen将他的两只手放在了自己的心脏处。

Jensen咬住了下唇，他担心Jared的手会像平时一样，在他专心做爱的时候到处乱动。Jared的呼吸一瞬间哽在喉咙里，他仰卧着反抗了一下企图让Jensen松开手，引来Jensen一声轻笑，“耐心点。”Jensen说着将另一只空着的手移到Jared的腹部，温柔地抚摸着那里的肌肉。

“再等久一点，我就会死于原始欲望。”Jared不满地低吼，他非常迫切地想动一动。

“多美的死亡！”没过多久，Jensen缓慢温和的步调快要达到自己的忍耐极限了，血液中的战士天性蠢蠢欲动，他开始剧烈喘气。Jared得知他的痛苦快结束了。从Jensen的桎梏中释放出自己的一只手，Jared揉摸着Jensen弓起的小腹。有时候，他仍然不敢相信自己被允许触摸Jensen——感觉这一切就像一个栩栩如生的梦，如此野性、淫秽、如神一般的人会在他的床上。

Jared的手不敢再更往下，Jensen被他撩得有点透不过气。可最终Jared还是将他粗大的阴茎抓握在手。在他为Jensen手淫，揉弄他饱满的阴囊，按摩着他的会阴时，他听见Jensen喘息着咕哝道，“骗子。”

“充分利用弱点。”Jared反击，随后他按住阴茎的顶端，将Jensen的高潮硬生生地堵了回去，Jensen痉挛地深吸了一口气。Jensen总说一个好战士要想赢得战斗就得学会利用可支配的任何事物。

“好吧，接下来该你了。”Jensen喘息着向后仰，将自己支撑在Jared的大腿上。Jared挺身，用力操弄着Jensen，每一次都顶进更深处。他看着Jensen的身体在他的身上起伏颤动，性器拍打在自己的肚子上发出淫靡的声音，带着鼻音的呻吟不断从Jensen的嘴中飘出。Jensen弓起身体饥渴地迎合着Jared，让Jared的阴茎能更准确地顶撞在他的前列腺上。

紧致温暖的内壁包裹着他的阴茎，以及Jensen满足渴望的视线都性感得要命，Jared更加兴奋起来。他的每一块肌肉都紧绷着，快感令他几近高潮。但他将射精的欲望强忍了回去，等待着Jensen。

Jensen向前晃动着身体，唇齿微张。他紧闭着眼睛拱起背，收缩的内壁突然咬紧Jared的阴茎，震颤着将精液喷洒在Jared等待着他的手中，还有几滴溅到了Jared的胸膛上。高潮后的余韵未消，Jensen僵持在Jared的身上，好像连呼吸都没有了。一声叹息划破寂静的空气，Jensen呼扇着微湿的睫毛满足地呻吟了一声，眼里渐渐浮上一层氤氲的雾气。他瘫软地沉下身体，笑着凝视着Jared，伸手将Jared胸前的白浊一点点涂抹开，揉进Jared的皮肤里，用最原始简单的方法引诱Jared。Jared觉得自己的阴茎又胀痛了几分，他缓缓闭上眼睛迷失在一波一波的情欲中。

“准备好了吗？”Jensen问道，开始再次扭腰，摩擦着Jared的欲望。Jared再也控制不了射精的冲动，不出两秒，他挺跨，将阴茎深深钉在Jensen的身体里，用精液灌满了Jensen。Jensen摇摇晃晃地坐直了身体，感受Jared在他身体里的抽搐。

当Jared射完，Jensen给了他点时间。他坐了起来，Jared的阴茎滑了出去，粘腻、未完全闭合的小洞跟着泊泊流出精液。Jensen猜自己的那里一定红肿着，随即他缓缓地躺到了Jared的左侧。

“所以，”当Jared深吸了几口气，调整了自己后，他启口，“欢迎回来。”

Jensen笑着给了他一个缠绵的吻，“我几乎没有离开过。”

“几乎，”Jared强调。他已经独自一人一周了，自从他最终成功赢得了骄傲的王子Jensen后，他在没有Jensen的时光里度日如年，“我想你。”

“嗯。”Jensen的手指滑过Jared的唇瓣，其后将头枕在Jared的肩膀上，“你应该休息。”

“为什么？”Jared扶着Jensen的脸颊，调整了下姿势，让他靠进自己的肩窝里。

“因为你明天需要早起和我一起训练。”Jensen的声音已经昏昏欲睡，

“我收回前言，我一点都不想你。”

Jensen安抚性地拍拍他，“如果你明天能早起点，也许我就会告诉你我有多想你。”

“你应该早点告诉我。”Jared立刻闭上眼睛，Jensen笑起来。只要是在Jensen身边，时间似乎就会过得比他们想的还要快很多。

-Fin-

**Author's Note:**

> *更多及时文章欢迎点击关注微博：@WincestSD-JPJA @AllAboutDean_


End file.
